internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Roston Chase
| birth_place = Christ Church Parish, Barbados | nickname = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm off-break | role = Batting all-rounder | international = true | testdebutdate = 21 July | testdebutyear = 2016 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 307 | lasttestdate = 9 December | lasttestyear = 2017 | lasttestagainst = New Zealand | odidebutdate = 9 June | odidebutyear = 2017 | odidebutagainst = Afghanistan | odicap = 178 | lastodidate = 6 July | lastodiyear = 2017 | lastodiagainst = India | club1 = Barbados | year1 = 2011–present | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 17 | runs1 = 1065 | bat avg1 = 38.03 | 100s/50s1 = 3/5 | top score1 = 137* | deliveries1 = 2,733 | wickets1 = 31 | bowl avg1 = 50.16 | fivefor1 = 1 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 5/121 | catches/stumpings1 = 7/– | column2 = FC | matches2 = 61 | runs2 = 3,559 | bat avg2 = 43.93 | 100s/50s2 = 7/21 | top score2 = 137* | deliveries2 = 6,383 | wickets2 = 99 | bowl avg2 = 31.77 | fivefor2 = 4 | tenfor2 = 1 | best bowling2 = 7/22 | catches/stumpings2 = 30/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 25 | runs4 = 511 | bat avg4 = 28.38 | 100s/50s4 = 0/4 | top score4 = 85* | deliveries4 = 256 | wickets4 = 7 | bowl avg4 = 27.85 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 2/21 | catches/stumpings4 = 14/– | column3 = ODI | matches3 = 8 | runs3 = 68 | bat avg3 = 13.60 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 33* | deliveries3 = 41 | wickets3 = 1 | bowl avg3 = 48.00 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = 1/15 | catches/stumpings3 = 4/– | date = 4 February | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/391832.html Cricinfo }} Roston Lamar Chase (born 22 March 1992) is a Barbadian cricketer who plays for the West Indies national cricket team and |Barbadian national side in domestic. A batting allrounder, he is a right-handed batsman and a right-arm off spin bowler. In July 2017, he was named Cricketer of the Year and Test Cricketer of the Year by the West Indies Players' Association. International career In July 2016, he was named in the West Indies squad for their Test series against India. He made his Test debut for the West Indies on 21 July 2016. In his second Test match, Chase picked up his maiden five-wicket haul and scored a century to stave off a strong Indian bowling attack. In June 2017, he was named in the West Indies One Day International (ODI) squad for their series against Afghanistan. He made his ODI debut for the West Indies against Afghanistan on 9 June 2017. International bowling Test 5 wicket hauls International centuries Test centuries International awards Test cricket Man of the Match awards External links * Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:Cricketers Category:West Indies Test cricketers Category:West Indies One Day International cricketers